Matt Finn (Earth-928)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land; formerly Halo City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Warren Ellis; Dale Eaglesham | First = 2099 A.D. Genesis Vol 1 1 | Last = 2099: World of Tomorrow Vol 1 8 | HistoryText = Little else is known about the boy before he arrived at Halo City, but he soon became a part of the teen group X-Nation. They come to live in Xavier's Home for Indigent Children, which is run by the Sisterhood of the Howling Commandments. Cerebra, of the X-Men assists in teaching classes. It was some time later that Avian decided to mount a mission to recapture Willow in a bid to be the first to find the messiah for himself. He attacks the children and succeeds in capturing Willow again. Wanting to rescue their friend, X-Nation decides to infiltrate the Million Palms facility and save her. However, their fledgling efforts ended in their capture and subsequent intense torture. They were able to escape when Willow impersonates the Avian. Upon their return home they found that Halo City was devastated. Their home had been blown up by an Atlantean attack force. Most of the Atlanteans die and the head sister, Bridge, survives long enough to say goodbye. Halo City, along with most of the inhabitable world, is being slowly flooded by Phalanx forces. Exodus had awoken from another century-long slumber and tries to make X-Nation his Acolytes. They refused and were subsequently beaten along with the Wild Boys who had sought out Wulff for revenge. After they were revived, Exodus continued to try and sway their opinion to his side, but some implicitly didn't trust Exodus. The rest of the group joined in that opinion when Exodus refused to save the human population of Halo City and they refused to be in service to him. After Clarion sacrificed himself in the battle with Exodus, the rest of the kids were teleported away by Mademoiselle Strange to face their uncertain futures. Traveling To The Savage Land They traveled to the Savage Land, the last inhabitable place on earth, and began to form a society there. While they were building the settlement, a person who was infected with the techno-organic virus washed on shore and warned Spider-Man about the city in the mists. Spider-Man set out on a boat to investigate with Uproar and Wulff stowed away secretly. Their boat was blown up by the Wild Boys, who had started a floating boat colony off the coast. Wulff and Uproar were fished out of the water by them and, when they discovered that they had captured the traitor to their group, began to devise wicked plans for them. Then they forced Uproar to fight Wulff in a gladiator arena to the death. Fortunately, Uproar is able to revert his friend to a more sensible frame of mind. The pair is saved by a mysterious woman named Fiona, whom Uproar later develops feelings for. She leads them to the man in charge, the Vulture. It is later revealed Fiona is the Vulture's daughter. The pair escapes but becomes stuck at sea. While there, Wulff begins to explore his new heightened form and realizes that he wants to more fully discover himself. He dives off the boat, leaving Uproar to himself but tells him that he heard a boat that will soon be coming to bring him to shore. | Powers = Energy Absorption: Uproar has the ability to increase his size, density, strength, and durability to unknown proportions by drawing on an ambiguous form of extra-dimensional energy source. The upper limits of his powers are unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Nation members (Earth-928) Category:Energy Absorption Category:Size Alteration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability